backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles Lennox
Miles Lennox is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. He is studying in the Music Program, and is a friend of Jax. Biography Background Miles hasn't revealed much about his background, except that it's "complicated" and that he has no television because of that. Later, it is revealed that he suffers from a kidney disease, which is why he says his life is "complicated". Keaton School of the Arts At the Keaton School of the Arts, Miles became part of the Music Program. Miles is caught by Julie Maslany who was filming students in the hallway. Later, he talks to Jax Gardner during class, Jax finding it odd that Miles didn't have a television. Later, Miles sat at lunch with Alya and encouraged her to sing as she had trouble singing in class. When Bianca makes a snide comment, Alya leaves. Later, Miles overhears Alya calling her mom and saying that she wants to leave the school. He claims that Alya won't leave, because she has talent. Alya goes back to class, and sings a song, smiling at Miles during part of her song, staying at the school."The First Day." Wikia. Retrieved on March 29, 2016. Miles is late to class, and didn't get into an trouble. Jax had been late that day as well, but recieved a warning, and was upset that Miles wasn't in trouble too. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles recieved a call and Mr. Park let him take it outsider. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' buisness."Groups of Two." Wikia. Retrieved on March 29, 2016. Description Personality Miles is kind, being a little mysterious at times. He is also rather quiet. Appearance Miles has brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. Alya thinks he's "cute." Relationships Alya Miles and Alya became friends on the first day when she sat with him at lunch, and encouraged her to sing after she had trouble in class. When Alya considered leaving the school, Miles claimed that she wouldn't, mentioning her musical talent. Alya doesn't end up leaving, and sings in class, smiling at Miles during part of her song. Jax Jax talked to Miles on their first day of class, and found it odd that Miles didn't own a television. In "Groups of Two" Jax gets annoyed when Miles arrives late to class without getting in any trouble while Jax had received a warning. In "Groups of Two" Miles is late to class, and didn't get into an trouble. Jax had been late that day as well, but received a warning, and was upset that Miles wasn't in trouble too. Later, Jax was on his phone and Mr. Park told him to put it up, but Miles received a call and Mr. Park let him take it outsider. Jax was upset and later looked at Miles' phone and read a text that read: "Your drugs are ready." Jax took this as something "illegal" and showed Mr. Park, who warned Jax to not get into Miles' business. Trivia * Miles plays the guitar and sings. * He does a little bit of percussion. * He plays baseball. * He is sick. * He has a crush on Alya. * He has ADHD. * He is bisexual. * He has a slight crush on Jax. References Category:Music Program Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Main Characters